A Father's Redemption
by Sonata of Hades
Summary: After receiveing a call for help from the most unlikely of places, Tony must find out who would want to harm the only part of a real family he has. While trying to protect that last piece of family, his daughter, Gabrielle.
1. Chapter 1

**A Father's Redemption**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS!

**Chapter 1**

**xXx**

"_A man does what he must – in spite of personal consequences, in the spite of obstacles and dangers and pressures – and that is the basis of all human morality."_

_-Winston Churchill_

**xXx**

Tony had imagined being reunited with his daughter in many ways, but this, this was not one of those ways.

He couldn't believe it. Thinking back to how he had found them left a lump in his throat and the taste of vile in his mouth, making him want to throw up. He had wished to be reunited with his daughter, yes, but on much more happier terms.

He sighed. The one thing that he had wished for above all else, was that his daughter, Gabrielle, didn't have to live through a traumatic experience. Apparently this was not what fate had in mind.

Tony couldn't stop replaying that moment in his mind. Couldn't stop thinking how that day went from bad to worse…

**xXx**

_10 Hours Ago_

It was the start of your average day for NCIS Special Agent Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo. Wake up, go to work, do paperwork, get head slapped by Gibbs, tease McSensitive, get head slapped again, answer phone, go to the crime scene, investigate, head back to the bullpen, do more investigation, get head slapped by Gibbs once more, continue to investigate, find the motive, get the bad guy, return to paperwork, and return home.

Unfortunately, it was not your average day.

Tony had been busy at his desk working on paperwork, paperwork, and you are never going to guess, more paperwork. It was a slow day. So Gibbs had them looking over some cold cases, which was why he had been so bored.

He sighed. Oh how he hated having nothing to do. _'Oh well, complaining isn't going to get me anywhere…' _he thought tiredly. _'Besides, any minute now, my phone will ring and we'll be on our way to the crime scene!'_ he thought as he turned his head look at his desk phone, willing it to ring…

…And the familiar ring of his phone rang out throughout the bullpen, much to the relief of his team. But now he didn't want to answer the phone, because, as Abby would say, he had a 'hinky' feeling. His gut was telling him that the caller was the bearer of horrible news.

Gibbs, noticing how his senior field agent had decided to pause for dramatic flair, got up out of his chair, walked over to Tony, and preceded to head slap him. "You going to answer the phone, DiNozzo?" he asked somewhat irritably.

"Uh, right Boss!" Tony jumped at the suddenness of being thrown back into reality. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo?" he called into the receiver.

"…_D-d-d-dad, i-is it y-you…?"_ came the voice of someone that he didn't think to hear from again.

Tony froze. He was definitely not expecting this to happen. "Yes, it's me. What's wrong?" curiosity and a bit of apprehension filled his voice.

"_I-I-I, n-need you to-to to come…an-an-and p-p-pi-pick me up!"_ Now Tony could hear the sobs and hysteria coming from the other end of the line. And that worried him to no end.

Deciding that later rather than now was a better time to sort things out, away from his curious team, he replied, "Don't worry I'll be there. Where are you?"

"_At…at…M-m-m-moms…"_ was the heartbreaking sob that answered him.

"Ok, I'm coming, stay put," Tony instructed.

Turning around to stand up, he came face to face with the curious and hoping faces of his team. Standing, he grabbed his keys and looked at his teammates. "I've got to go Gibbs. Uh, um, something has come up," he said as he made his way to the elevator.

"Is everything all right Tony?" Gibbs called to him with a small hint of concern lacing his question.

"Yeah, just some personal matters," Tony had answered vaguely and with that was out the door.

**xXx**

_6 Hours Ago_

Tony had driven himself to the nearest airport and was currently waiting for his plane to reach his destination, New York City, the home of his daughter, Gabrielle. He was in deep thought about why his daughter, who was not the kind of person to break down, would sound like she was in desperation for help and comfort. Let alone from him.

It was true he had never been on the best terms with Gabrielle and her mother. At the best of times they were on a Christmas card relationship, at the worst of times there were entire months and years of zero contact, with the exception of birthdays. So it was much of a shock to hear her voice over the phone, and the worst part was the sad, scared and complete desperation in her voice. Desperation for _him_, to come and save her from whatever it was that had frightened her so.

Little did he know what lay awaited for him, as his plane touched the tarmac of the airport. Of the dread and horror that would reunite him with Gabrielle.

**xXx**

**A/N:** So please review and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

**A Father's Redemption**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS

**Chapter 2**

**xXx**

_5 Hours Ago_

The drive to the apartment that Gabrielle and her mother lived at was relatively short considering that Tony drove his car in a way that would have made Gibbs proud. Oh yes, driving 70 mph in the heart of New York City was the smartest move he had made all day. Surprisingly, there were no cops of any sort on his way to the apartment, which saved a lot of time.

As Tony parked his rental, the feeling of dread did nothing but rise. He couldn't get rid of this feeling no matter what he did. And that did nothing to ease his fears.

The elevator ride to 29th floor of the building seemed like a life time for him. The floor number changing ever so slowly and the occasional stop to let in a new passenger, teasing him as he continued the agonizingly slow journey form the lobby below to 29th floor. How he wished he had taken the stairs for he would have been there by now, were some of the thoughts running through his head as he cursed the elevator for the wait.

When the ever dull _ring_ of the elevator coming to stop, this time at floor 29, and the doors opening, crawling ever so slowly to antagonize him once more, Tony bolted out of the elevator from hell and ran towards the apartment.

Grabbing the spare key from under the fire extinguisher, which he was sure that Gabrielle and himself saw from a movie, he unlocked the door and stepped inside, looking at the…

He froze. How wrong he had been about the elevator. It wasn't some demon possessed abomination that only wanted him to suffer. It was merely trying to give him chance to escape the horrifying image before him.

There in the 2 bedroom, 1 bath, kitchen apart of the living room apartment lay Liliane, the mother of Gabrielle and his love from a time long forgotten, on her stomach in a pool of her own blood, blood that was sprayed everywhere.

Tony swallowed hard. Now he knew what Hell looked like. Taking a deep breath to ready himself he opened his eyes and looked around the apartment once more.

Liliane's right arm had been severed off and was lying on the other side of the room.

That had explained all the blood, Tony thought bitterly to himself.

Now that he knew why Gabrielle had called, he had to find her. He looked around the small room for any signs of his daughter and didn't find anything.

Tony sighed; this was not very helpful or comforting. Checking again for anything he might have missed, he found some bloody foot prints leading into the bathroom. Thankful that she was still here, he walked over towards the bathroom.

"Gabrielle, honey, it's me?" he called.

"D-dad…?" the soft and trembling voice of his daughter answered him.

Glad that his daughter was still here and had answered him he replied, "Are you alright?"

Tony always hated that question. It was painfully obvious that she was not alright, who would be in a situation like that? But the question still needed to be asked, and as much as he hated asking it, and being asked that, it was a very good way of dealing with the shock. It allowed the mind to focus on something other than whatever had been the cause of the shock.

"Y-yeah… I'm, I'm fine," she replied, her voice a bit stronger but still soft and trembling.

"Can you let me in?"

The only reply he got was the sound of the door being opened. Then he was tackled into a hug as Gabrielle held onto him as if he were her life line. Though, in this case it wasn't just a metaphor.

Holding her close, Tony took a look at his daughter, and the sight frightened him. She was covered in blood.

"Gabrielle, are you hurt?!" he asked with panic in his voice.

She shook her head. "N-n-no! W-when I-I saw m-m…" she didn't finish speaking as new sobs raked her body as she collapsed to the floor.

Tony slowly sat down, Gabrielle still in his arms, and tried to comfort her. Gradually, she began to calm down under her father's soothing words.

"Now, I know this hurts, but can you please tell me what happened?" he asked of her.

She nodded and said, "W-when I got home f-from s-s-school, I found m-m-m-mom, I found mom a-a-and I-I fainted… T-t-then, about f-five minutes la-later I c-called y-you. I-I ha-had fallen o-on the b-b-b-blood."

So at least she wasn't hurt, he contemplated. He sighed as he looked at his daughter, her once blonde hair- that she got from her mother- was now covered in blood and her clothes were also covered in it.

"Did you call the police?" he asked of her.

Gabrielle just shook her head.

Taking out his phone he dialed 911 and waited for the dispatcher to answer. When the dispatcher answered, he informed them of the situation. The dispatcher instructed him to remain at the apartment and to wait for an officer to arrive.

**xXx**

_4 Hours Ago_

It didn't take long for the officer to appear. They had made their statement, gave their prints to the CSIs, and were cleared to leave.

**xXx**

After stopping at a local shop to buy Gabrielle some new clothes, Tony found a local hotel for them to stay at for the time being.

While Gabrielle was getting herself cleaned, Tony sat on his bed (he had managed to flirt his way into getting a two bedroom master suite) and called Gibbs. He informed him that he wouldn't be able to come into work for a few days, saying that some family business had come up and it was extremely important, which wasn't too far from the truth.

Gibbs asked him when he would be back and if it was anything serious, to which Tony replied saying that he might be a gone for a day or two, possibly more and didn't answer his second question.

Tony hung up and laid down on his bed. Soon he had fallen into a light sleep, questions and fears plaguing his mind about who had done this and for what purpose.

**xXx**

**A/N:** Here's chapter 2 and thanks to all who reviewed!


	3. Chapter 3

**A Father's Redemption**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS

**Chapter 3**

**xXx**

_Present_

Tony had imagined being reunited with his daughter in many ways, but this, this was not one of those ways.

He couldn't believe it. Thinking back to how he had found them left a lump in his throat and the taste of vile in his mouth, making him want to throw up. He had wished to be reunited with his daughter, yes, but on much more happier terms.

He sighed. The one thing that he had wished for above all else, was that his daughter, Gabrielle, didn't have to live through a traumatic experience. Apparently this was not what fate had in mind.

Tony couldn't stop replaying that moment in his mind. Couldn't stop thinking how that day went from bad to worse…

**xXx**

Tony woke up the next day to find that the events of yesterday weren't a dream when he saw the unfamiliar ceiling of the hotel.

He sighed. This moment was going to be one of the worst moments of the day, and already was one of the worst moments of his life.

He got up, took a cold shower, got dressed, and checked on Gabrielle. Finding that she was still asleep, he left her alone.

The usefulness of how the mind shuts itself down during stressful and emotional moments, he thought.

Knowing that she was safe, he ventured into the living room of the master suite and took out a room service menu. After ordering the first thing on the menu, Tony checked his watch to see what time it was. It was currently 1000 hours.

"Great, 10'o'clock and I have no idea what to do now," he sighed as he sat down on the couch. He decided to let Gabrielle sleep until she was ready. He knew that she would need time to adjust. Though, he would wake her up, if she wasn't already, when their food arrived.

**xXx**

Gabrielle woke up with a cold sweat running down her face. After a few moments, she realized that she had just woken up from a nightmare. She shivered as she tried to block out the nightmare. It didn't work.

Gabrielle just sat there wondering, not paying any attention to the world around her, about the events of the last day, if they were real or not. After looking around at her surroundings, she realized that it wasn't a horrible nightmare. It was much worse… It was reality.

And then her thoughts went back to that horrible day, of how her father came to rescue her. She smiled- a small, loving smile. She had missed her father though it was true they had never been on the best of terms. Well, that was partly true. They had gotten along fairly well; in fact she was the perfect image of both her parents. She had adopted her mother's looks, blonde hair, and stubborn attitude. And from her father his green eyes, and his love of movies both classic and new.

Finally, she got up and walked out into the living room. There she found her father, still there though he looked tired. _'He must have stayed awake all night,'_ she thought to herself.

"Dad," Gabrielle called out, as she walked into the room from the hall.

Tony looked up at the sound of her voice and smiled softly. "Yes, Honey?"

She walked over and sat down, snuggling against him. "Thank you for rescuing me," she said softly.

"Anytime, Gabrielle, anytime," he replied as he held her protectively.

For the next couple of hours they both stayed in that position, just relaxing and relishing the calming feeling in the air as both father and daughter peacefully rested in their embrace during the early hours of the morning.

Later, they looked up when they heard the banging on the door and cry of _"Room service!"_ rang out.

"I'll get it, why don't you wash up," Tony suggested while the tone in his voice said it wasn't up for debate.

"'Kay Dad," Gabrielle replied, not wanting to fight with him at the moment, as she got up to use the shower.

Tony waited a couple of seconds, not wanting to leave the warmth of the sofa, before getting up to grab the meal. After receiving the food, he placed it on the coffee table. He looked at the nearest clock, it read 1'o'clock.

He couldn't help but smile affectionately at the thought of being with Gabrielle for 3 hours, doing nothing but enjoying the comfort of each other. He had missed moments like that; the last one was after Gabrielle's 9th birthday party when everyone had gone home.

Soon Gabrielle was done and was wearing a black T-shirt and black acid-wash jeans.

"So what's for breakfast? Well, lunch?" she asked.

"Egg salad sandwiches," he replied before taking a bite from his sandwich.

They sat there not talking to each other as they ate their food not wanting to break the comfortable silence that had fallen between the two.

"Are you ready to get going?" Tony asked his daughter when they had finished eating.

"Go where?" she replied.

"NCIS Headquarters, Washington, D.C.," he answered.

"Oh… Yeah, just give me a few minutes," Gabrielle then left and came back in with her things and they were off.

**xXx**

Later, they were on a plane heading to Washington. Tony sat there silently dreading the reactions of his team when he unveiled everything about Gabrielle and Liliane. Gabrielle sat there pondering what it was like at NCIS.

"Shouldn't you have called ahead?" Gabrielle asked with a look of curiosity.

"Probably, but I'm not," Tony answered.

She would have questioned him further, but she didn't push it. She knew that he never told anyone about her and her mother. It was a painful topic all around and it had pained both her mother and herself but all of them were too stubborn to admit it. So she sat there in quiet, wondering about the NCIS team for the rest of their flight.

**xXx**

Once their plane had landed they had left the airport quickly and were just now entering the Naval Yard.

'_It has taken us 4 hours to get here and it's currently 5'o'clock, so they should still be here,'_ Tony thought as he parked his car.

They had gotten out of the car and entered the building, and the only thing on Tony's mind was how the team would take the news.

**xXx**

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put this story on their favorites/alert list. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
